


We good?

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There'd been a time he'd have made himself shrug off any particular thought on that hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We good?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Once the song started winding down, Barney shifted slightly, and the arm dropped from Lee's shoulders as casually as it'd landed there, and they both wordlessly made their way to a couple free chairs next to Toll.

There'd been a time he'd have made himself shrug off any particular thought on that hug. Wouldn't even have allowed himself to focus on it enough to come up with a rationale for it; just to be sure he didn't give anything away.

But his heart was still hard enough from the last couple months that he was thinking about it without bothering to give himself shit. Thinking. And thinking that feeling Barney's shoulder brushing his every time he raised his bottle to drink was way too fucking familiar. The acres of space on Barney's other side where the man could shift to avoid the continuous contact: not remotely surprising him.

He could hear the low tone of Toll's voice besides him, quiet and serious and aimed at Ceasar and Tool off to the side, ignoring Lee and Barney's appearance. He glanced at Barney out the corner of his eyes, feeling the frown on his own face as he did it, unsurprised to find him scoping the crowd with drooping eyes: half distractedly, half always looking for trouble. Looking for all the world as though everything was fine and he was relaxed.. except that his shoulder was pressed tight enough against Lee's that he could feel the tension in it.

Faker.

Lee looked out at the people himself. He could let it slide. Barney could be awkward sometimes, especially when shit touched him in good ways. And this damn mess had *hurt* him; in too damn many ways.

Or.. he could push. The bastard admitted he'd missed Lee, for fuck's sake. Lee deliberately unclenched his jaw; he didn't like the memory of the lonely grief he'd seen that day. Hell with it.

He shifted back just enough to get his arm up and over. Deliberately blanked his face and hoped his voice would obey, and turned his head just enough to catch Barney's widened eyes flying to him from out the corner of *his* eyes, "So. We're good?"

He heard the hint of shake in the quiet words and tried to make up for the tell by taking a forcibly casual, and *careful*, swig of beer, sending his eyes sweeping across the floor as though he wasn't completely focused on the rock-stiffness of the shoulder his hand was strictly laying on. No curling around or stroking, just- And he made *himself * loosen up, realizing he was just as tense himself, and that was a worse bloody tell!

He could feel the tails of Barney's slowly growing-out hair whisper over his bare forearm as he slowly turned his head back away from staring at Lee.

He'd feel more exposed for shivering if he didn't feel the shake in Barney's arm as he raised his bottle, borrowing Lee's casual-faking move.

"We're good."

Quiet and not remotely convinced-sounding to Lee's experienced ears. Man wasn't denying he'd messed them up; at least not in his own language.

This time Lee really did relax, and let his hand slowly curl across the top of Barney's shoulder, picturing the wings of ink that'd surround his fingertips if Barney's shirts weren't between him and skin. And though he was giving a warning, he knew he was closer to smiling than glaring as he glanced at his friend again, "Not gonna pull that shit again, right?"

When familiar dark eyes turned to him, this time, he didn't avoid them. Stared back at something like the uncharacteristic confused worry from quiet moments on the way to that damn compound. 'Come on, Barney, you just gotta meet me halfway, here.' He damn well knew what Lee was talking about.

And whatever the touching was about, Lee damn well wanted that promise or they were gonna have *another* damn argument until Barney gave the fuck *in*!

But he was just as glad to finally see the man nod slow, worried frown replacing most of the confusion; but still that nod was there. Still staring back at Lee, he muttered reluctantly, "Won't.. push you away again."

It took a few seconds, but Lee knew he was grinning; crazy reassurance shivering through his chest. Hadn't really thought he'd get words. Hadn't thought words would mean so much. Tugged at the joint between Barney's neck and shoulder to instinctively bring him closer.

Not thinking until their noses just about crashed together. Fraction of a second to take stock that Barney wasn't jerking back in any disgust, and Lee thought 'Fuck it all' and tilted his head just enough that his lips brushed against Barney's (holycrapthiswasn'thappening!).

Couldn't have lasted that long, he was sure, even though he completely lost track when his brain shut down; just feeling.

Was more chaste than he'd kissed anyone since he was nine.

Which made it kinda embarrassing that he was breathing harder than he did after a five mile run by the time the pounding in his chest distracted him and he pulled back in confusion. His wide eyes dropped away from the equally wide ones staring at him at the sound of a quickly-stifled moan of complaint, locking instead on the now-parted lips he'd just- Jesus *fuck* that was too damn good for just kissing! And he wanted more, wanted *in*-

This time he stayed aware as he leaned in to meet the mouth rising to meet his, met the rough, calloused hand coming to cup the side of his head. The noise of the bar vanished as a wide fingertip slid across his ear and what did Barney drink tonight that had had mint??

Bossy. Even kissing he tried to control things! And Lee grinned as he fought back, as usual; not for one second letting up the dirty-dance with a tongue way wider than he was used to dealing with. He barely caught his beer as he fumbled it onto the table before turning fully toward Barney, free hand reaching for the collar of his shirt.

He couldn't reach that hand far enough, couldn't press his mouth hard enough, couldn't get the angle to bite and was on his feet and straddling Barney's lap without a second thought.

Approving grunt reverberating under his hand and he faintly heard another glass bottle fumble at the table as he slowly closed his teeth on skin that suddenly felt silky under the stroke of his tongue, letting his weight rest on rock-hard thighs under his ass with full confidence. Searing hot, damp skin under his fingertips, soft hair under the other hand, sweet smell of familiar cigar wafting close around him, displacing the bar's reek.

When Barney's now-free hand landed on his ass and tugged him closer, Lee was distracted enough that he lost the upper hand and shuddered helplessly at the possessive slick slide into his mouth. When his unpleasantly imprisoned cock was pulled into more heat and stiff flesh, he outright moaned-

"Hey! Come on boys, wrong place!"

The quick but hard smack at his shoulder was as good as a bucket of ice water and Lee jerked back, breathing hard and eyes wide as he stared down at Barney. Holy shit.

The hand holding his ass wasn't in any more of a rush to let him go than he was to force himself up, regardless of the awareness that there was a tableful of friends definitely staring at them. And a bar crowd that probably wasn't far behind.

Didn't care and couldn't care. Stuck on the lust pulling tight inside as he kept staring at swollen lips, torn between wanting to go back to biting and sucking.. or slide his cock right between them and come so fucking hard he could lick his semen off that chin-

"Lee! On your feet; Barney, let him go."

The hand that had slid halfway to the back of his head tightened, Barney's expression sharpening out of the same desire that'd ridden Lee, and replaced by worlds more familiar fierce stubbornness and familiar growl, though Lee didn't usually feel it vibrate against his own chest, " *Not* letting go."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going to jot down a couple ideas I'd had during the day.. and then the second idea was writing itself out in full sentences and paragraphs and I kinda stopped and blinked at it and thought, 'oh. I guess we're not programming to night, then?' Hence why this is kinda whipped off a little un-refined... yeah. sorry about that.


End file.
